Norman (Minecraft Dimensions)
Norman is a minor character in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls series. He is a student from Canterlot High School, a member of the "Fashionista clique" and Blueberry Cake's love interest. History Before Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls He was identified by Fluttershy, as one of the Fashionistas. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated shorts My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends of Everfree My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Minecraft Dimensions Episode 0 Minecraft Dimensions Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths Super Smash Strongest Battle Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped Norman and the rest of the Unified Heroes saw Sora, Riku and their friends returned from rescuing Kairi. King Mickey told them that the Arch-Illager captured Herobrine, much to their darkest moment and making Mordecai and Rigby to find new members to join Hero Squad. Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Other Appearances My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High Mirror Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts My Little Pony Equestria Girls Better Together (season 1) My Little Pony Equestria Girls Better Together (season 2) My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Ending (season 1) Appearance Norman had a relationship with Blueberry Cake, as he was seen holding her hands down the hall. They were seen again hanging out during the Memory Stone debacle. He was also seen conversing with Rose Heart, though their relationship was unclear. They may have been dating, however, since he took her on a date to Equestria Land. However, the relationship may have just be platonic, as Norman, Blueberry and Cherry all hung out together at the park. Further solidifying his friendship with Rose Heart was when the two stood in line for Tirek's Revenge for hours, possibly even overnight. He sat down to study with Rarity in the Library and acted like they already knew each other, but the connection is unclear. While the school was doing a large art project, Norman was seen painting with Golden Hazel, though it's unclear if they were acquiescence, friends or romantically involved. After the Battle for Canterlot High and Twilight Sparkle's departure, he was shown having a playful good time in the gym, touching his belt while Mystery Mint laughed hysterically. Personality Norman is a fan of video games, particularly the Tirek series and waited in line overnight for the game. He is also a rather vain individual who obviously takes pride in his appearance and fashion. He's apparently quite the "fashionista" and mostly surrounds himself with girls. He appears to be great friends with Rose Heart, as he waited in line with her for hours, and hung out with her at Equestria Land. His other hobbies seem to include card games, as he played a game of cards with Captain Planet while waiting in line. Kamen Rider Neo Blade Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 280 AP (2.8 t.) *'Kicking Power': 480 AP (4.8 t.) *'Resistance': 120 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 33 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Boar Tackle': 800 FP Neo Rouze Cards. (8 t.) *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t.) *'Locust Kick': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Deer Thunder': 1200 MP (12 t.) *'Lion Beat': 600 FP (6 t.) *'Dragonfly Float': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Jaguar Mach': 1600 MP (16 t.) *'Deadly Blow': 2000 MP (20 t.) *'Lightning Blast': 2200 AP (22 t.) *'Lightning Sonic': 3800 AP (38 t.) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t.) is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the ♠A: Change Beetle Neo Rouze Card and, via the Blay Buckle, initiates a fusion with Norman into Kamen Rider Neo Blade. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Neo Rouze Cards. - Jack= Jack Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 350 AP (3.5 t.) **'Kicking power': 550 AP (5.5 t.) **'Maximum jump height': 133 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Neo Jack Rouze Cards via the Neo Rouze Absorber. Neo Blade assumes his Jack Form by inserting the Absorb Capricorn Rouze Card into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Fusion Eagle Rouze Card. In this form, Neo Blade gains golden reinforced armor plating which increases his resilience to enemy attacks. Neo Blade also gains wings on his back, enabling him to fly. Assuming this form additionally upgrades the Neo Blay Rouzer into its Empowered Type, which lengthens its blade and expands its AP cache. }} Arsenal *Neo Blay Buckle: Neo Blade's transformation belt *Neo Rouze Card: Allow Neo Blade to perform special attacks *Neo Blay Rouzer: Neo Blade's personal weapon *Neo Rouze Sbsorber: Used to access Jack Form *Spade King Keyblade: His personal weapon Relationships Family * Unnamed Parents * Nick = Brother Friends * Blueberry Cake = Love Interest * Starlight = Friend/Former Love Interest * Sophisticata = Friend Category:Kamen Riders Category:Male Riders Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Category:Crossover Characters Category:Crossovers